gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
What If: The Co. Empires was never created?
We all know the guilds The Co. Empire, Co. Empire, and The Co Empire. All three versions of this guild had the same purpose: To destroy the pirates and to maintain in control of the EITC. The first version was created by Benjamin Macmorgan. This was just called, Co. Empire. If you know more about this first version of Co. Empire, please delete this part, and insert more info. The second was created by Diego. This was The Co. Empire. It was a copy of Benjamin Macmorgan's first version of the guild. This version was probably the more famous out of the three. The guild crumbled from loss of members and inactivity. The third version, once again, was re-created by Benjamin Macmorgan. This guild hasn't gotten much fame, and it didn't get the reception that the first two versions of this guild did. But what would have happened if none of these were created? Never Created A young pirate named Benjamin Macmorgan walked on the beach of Port Royal. He was headed to the docks, for a good day of plundering with his crew. Suddenly out of the shadows of a nearby building, a voice whispered, "Who goes there?" A scraggly man in EITC clothing stepped onto the beach. Benjamin recoiled in disgust. "Who in the name of the king are you!?" Benjamin cried. "I... I am Captain Leon, an East India Trading Company soldier. Who're you?" asked the man named Captain Leon. "I am Benjamin Macmorgan, a pirate," Benjamin said proudly. An evil smile crossed Leon's face. "Your a feisty one, aren't you?" he asked. "Come, let us talk over a drink..." offered Leon. They walked into the Rowdy Rooster. Soon, Benjamin and Leon were meeting every day. After two months, Leon told Benjamin his intentions. "I intend to overtake the EITC, and their Lord Marshal, Samuel Redbeard. You and your pirates will help me, and I will reward you greatly. Now, come and meet my forces," Leon told him. They went into the Royal Caverns. After nearly an hour of walking, they came across a small camp, nestled in a hidden spot of the cave. They made this base camp. Samuel Redbeard wasn't expecting an ambush, especially from an EITC member, and much less a pirate helping an EITC soldier. It was a quiet day in Tortuga. Samuel and some other EITC men walked into the King's Arm bar. One of Samuel's soldiers decided to get some ammo and run back to the King's Arm. When that soldier got to the Kings Arm, he noticed a couple of dead bodies on the ground. Samuel Redbeard had barely escaped in time. Leon and Benjamin still had their guns out. And for the soldier that had just walked in? Well... he's history. Samuel was still stronger than Benjamin and Leon, for he had many more followers than Leon and Benjamin. Some pirates even decided to help Samuel. Pirates thought that Samuel was less "warring" than Leon. Captain Leon was one of those people who thought that the EITC would be in a better state if he was the leader. As for Benjamin Macmorgan, he was also eager for power. One attack wasn't going to settle for Leon. Benjamin began recruiting mercenaries, pirates, and all sorts of strange folk. Finally, they had an army. So, the second attack was planned. Then, base camp was discovered. They had to move to Tortuga, where they took over the island. Their base was in the Trading Co. Office, and their forces were going to be reckoned with for sure. To be continued by Jeffrey Blasthawk Category:What If Category:Fan Stories